


Sock Garters are Nifty

by pippa21336



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: But Carlos loves him however he looks, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Moving Tattoo(s), Not as much about the sock garters as it sounds, Not in this though, Shapeshifting, Smut, cecil changes appearance a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippa21336/pseuds/pippa21336
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos ran his fingers over the small straps and smiled, a rare one that Cecil didn't catch.<br/>"Definitely nifty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sock Garters are Nifty

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally inspired by this after I'd already started http://thelightsfloatingabovethearbys.tumblr.com/post/59447647076/sweet-bitsy-meadow-rue-art-arg-im-still

"Goodnight, listeners. Goodnight."

The ghostly red light above him flickered until it was cold and dead. Cecil pulled the headphones from off of his head carefully and placed them on their special peg by the side of the microphone  before slipping down from his stool and stepping out of the recording booth. Today /Carlos/ had arrived half way through his broadcast, as he frequently did, but (for the first time in a while) without a strange device clutched in his hands or a piece of paper with some urgent message about radiation or earthquakes or time travelling telepathic dinosaurs from the future. Instead he had simply perched himself on a stool outside the booth and sipped the flask of coffee he had brought with him from his lab as he listened to his boyfriend's soft, sonorous tones crackling though the speakers that were dotted about the NVCR station.

Carlos was stood next to the door as Cecil stepped out and quickly reached out to take his pale hand. Cecil was tall today, with shining white hair, freckled skin and purple eyes, but he /could/ change at any time. He had looked this way for a while now, all the way since Tuesday last week. Before that he had looked more like Carlos, with dark skin, dark hair and green eyes, but /never/ as perfect. No matter how the rest of him changed, he always had his same crooked smile, his same little dimples and his same third eye in the back of his neck, which occasionally flickered open and let him see in an odd fourth dimension where colours became monochrome and strange words floated above them, catching the black light sparkling pixie dust (the candy, not the real stuff. Damn pixies...)

Perfect Carlos flashed him a small, perfect smile, showing off his perfect teeth and making his perfect eyes sparkle beneath the perfect curls of his perfect hair.  
"You were brilliant today," he said, in his perfect voice and Cecil blushed black.  
"Thank you," he murmured, rubbing at his cheek with the cuff of his sleeve, pulled over his wrist, "I think it was the /ions/ in the air..."  
He had learned that word last night on the Internet.

'ion - noun.

An atom or molecule with a net electric charge due to the loss or gain of one or more electrons.'

He didn't know what that definition really meant, but he was sure it would impress Carlos. Any scientific words Cecil said (or, in some cases, tried to say) impressed Carlos. This time was no different.  
A wide smile spread across the scientist's face and he nodded, speaking softly.  
"Of course. The ions." He blinked, batting his beautiful lashes. "Shall we go home?"  
'Home' at the moment was Carlos' double bed in a small room off to the side of his lab next door to Big Rico's Pizza, while Cecil's apartment block was being sprayed for a rare breed of green-glowing termites which had the tendency to spontaneously combust in direct sunlight.  
"Of course," Cecil all but purred, the tattoos that adorned his arms today quivering with excitement across his skin.

The went in Carlos' car. It had been parked out the front and smelled like cigarette smoke and those buttery candies in the golden wrappers. Cecil loved Carlos' car; it was the first place the had kissed and the first place they had ever made love (if you could call it that, which Cecil did frequently simply so he could revel in the pleasure of watching Carlos flush crimson red and bite his lip.)  
"Are we going to... Make love tonight?" Carlos' reaction was exactly what he expected and Cecil's painted skin shuddered in a vague representation of the delight he felt within.  
"If you'd like," came the reply a few moment later  after a short pause, a cough and then a smile. Cecil loved that smile. He nodded.  
"I would..." he said, matter-of-factly, as though it were simply a part of his usual radio broadcast and not happening in his gorgeous Carlos' car as he reached across to place his hand on the centre console and looked out of the window, pretending it wasn't there.  
Carlos' hand wrapped around his a few moments later and he couldn't help the little squeak that escaped his lips as their digits laced together and Carlos smiled at the road.

They staggered down the stairs and tumbles through Carlos' lab a few minutes later (though Carlos was still unsure whether the clock in his car can be trusted since he moved to Night Vale.) Clothes got caught on elbows and buttons tangled into fingers as they fell into the bed together, Cecil's little 'oof' when his back hit the dusty covers making Carlos smile against his mouth. They kept there for a moment, Cecil's chest heaving beneath his unbuttoned shirt and a leg hitched over Carlos' back as the scientist's HB beard ticked against his chin, until Carlos' began to kiss down his neck and down his bare chest, tongue flickering out to tease across his skin until he reached his crotch. He buried his nose there, taking a long draw of his must scent as he looked up at Cecil under his glasses, and Cecil groaned, sliding his fingers through  his lover's flawless locks to pull him closer. But Carlos kept going.

He nosed his way down the inside of the blond's thigh down his calf, stopping to pull his trousers up so he could-  
"Are you wearing /sock garters/?" he asked, looking up at Cecil in disbelief. The radio presenter turned grey again.  
"I-I though they were sorta... Nifty," he replied with a small shrug, tugging his sleeves over his hands to hide his face behind.  
Carlos ran his fingers over the small straps and smiled, a rare one that Cecil didn't catch.  
"Definitely nifty," he said before beginning to unbuckle them carefully and pulling them off with his socks and little, brown pointed shoes. He leaned down and kissed the soles of Cecil's feel, tickling him with his beard and making him squirm before making his way back up to kiss him on his still greying lips.

"Fuck..." he muttered as Cecil's leg hooked around his waist again and the younger man pulled him closer so their bodies were pressed flat and rubbing with soft delicious friction.  
"Fuck..." Cecil echoed, throwing his neck back as the tattoos there wriggled away, clearing room for the three hickeys Carlos would leave; lightest at the top so it would fade by the morning, darkest at the bottom where only he and Cecil could see. Cecil let out a blissful moan with each one.

Soon after that, or so his logical mind told him, Carlos began to take off their pants. He pulled Cecil's belt out of the loops of his slacks, whistling like a train, and shucked them quickly off of his body before opening his own in two quick movements of button and zip. He would have thrown them to the floor in another simple slip of denim against skin if Cecil's hand hadn't shot out and grabbed his wrist.  
"Slowly." Barely a breath. Maybe not even that. Maybe a thought. But the air shuddered like it was real, in his lungs and past his lips.  
The worn cloth slipped slowly down Carlos' thighs and pooled at his knees, revealing that there wasn't a thread that could be called underwear in sight.  
"A-All day?" Cecil asked.  
"Yeah, um, all day. For you," Carlos replied, wrapping a hand around himself and giving himself one slow, sweet pump that ripped a blissful moan from the deepest most dopamine-saturated depths of his soul. Cecil moaned in reply and pulled him down for a heated dance of tongues and lips as he wriggled out of his own dinosaur-print prison.

"Inside?"  
"Y-Your mouth."  
"Where?"  
"Everywhere Carlos... Fuck, just touch me."  
"Like this?"  
"Yes!"

Cecil threw his head back again as Carlos' fingers wrapped around his cock and began to stroke, widening his grip to hold them both in the warmth of his dark digits. Cecil bucked wildly, as though he were nearly at the point of orgasm even though it was far on the horizon for him still, and Carlos kissed him calm again. Cecil cursed and blushed and moaned and gasped and /leaked/ all over perfect Carlos' perfect warm hand, and Carlos loved every minute of it. He sucked the lowest of the hickeys he had stamped on Cecil's neck until it was shining again, stark and red against his skin once more, as his hips thrust hard and fast into his tight grip. Clammy, cold fingers wrapped around his own a few moments later, holding his hand steady as he picked up the pace even more, fucking their hands as the bed creaked and moaning in disapproval of their rowdiness below, snorting out puffs of dust like an ancient dragon who's fire had gone out.

"Carlos..." Cecil all but whimpered, giving them both a hard squeeze. "Close... Kiss me. Please, please, please Carlos. Kiss me."  
And Carlos did just that, smashing their mouths together to absorb the brunt of the howl of pleasure Cecil let out as he came in thick ropes of silver-ish come across his stomach and Carlos' hand, gulping in air as if it was liquid gold.  
Carlos broke out in a wide smile, still pumping his own length hard.  
"Good?" he managed to gasp out.  
"So good..." Cecil breathed in reply, grabbing the side of his head and pulling him down for a long, orgasm-tinged kiss. "So, so good, Carlos. So perfect... Oh fuck, I love you."  
Carlos' hips bucked and he groaned into his lover's mouth, "I love you too," before spilling himself messily all over Cecil's front in warm globs of pure white.

***

The drops of semen have long since cooled on Cecil's belly and Carlos is tucked sleepily under his arm, checkered shirt still undone and rolled up to his elbows.

"I need... I need to check my... My..." he mumbles, taring himself away from his lover's side to grope around for the small monitor at the side of his bed. Cecil finds his lighter and special cigarettes and lights one, watching as the smoke swirls and dances above his head in a ballet of purple and green and red and blue, the loud thumping of his heart in his ears providing the music for each step and twirl and pirouette.

"Cecil?" Carlos mumbles, laying back down next to him. Cecil reaches over with one hand to fix his perfect hair where the small wisps of grey at his temple have caught in the arm of his glasses.  
"Yes, my love?" Cecil smiles, stroking his cheek softly as it turns a light shade of pink.  
"Um... Well... These seismograph readings say there's been a huge earthquake occurring for the past hour. But... Well... Did you feel anything?"  
Cecil grins wide, pulls the covers up under his arms and takes another long drag of his cigarette.  
"Oh yeah, I felt something..." he purrs, offering him a wicked grin.  
Carlos simply blushes brighter, buries his face in the crook of his neck and lets out a long, embarrassed groan.

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, up to where they get in the car was written /apparently/ by me but I have no recollection of doing so. The rest was written last night when I tried to stay up on 6 hours sleep until 7 in the morning at fell asleep at five, and then a little just now. Probably full of mistakes and typos which I'll probably go back and change eventually. Sorry for any canon errors, I'm only on like episode 14.


End file.
